


Reminiscence/Реминисценция

by Halena



Series: Code name: Obscurus [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Newt Scamander, Controlled Obscurus, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Creature, Obscurial Credence Barebone, PWP, Sleeping Newt, Somnophilia, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Xenophilia, magical sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halena/pseuds/Halena
Summary: Криденс знал — если прикоснуться руками, Ньют сразу проснётся: он всегда чутко спал. Однако способности Криденса позволяли обходиться без рук. Достаточно было лишь пожелать.





	Reminiscence/Реминисценция

**Author's Note:**

> Это не сомнофилия в полном смысле, тэг носит приблизительный характер.

Во всём была виновата книга.

Хижина, расположенная внутри чемодана, оказалась местом уютным и тихим. Здесь всегда пахло травами, зельями и крепким чаем; мягкий свет неугасающей лампы обрисовывал полки, заставленные книгами и волшебными предметами, углы хижины заполняла тёплая темнота. Когда Криденс привык к тесноте и доносящимся из-за двери звукам животного мира, он стал получать настоящее удовольствие, проводя время за чтением или попытками колдовать. Волшебство ему никак не давалось, но библиотека радовала разнообразием, и постепенно он смирился с тем, что чудеса, которые описывались в книгах, ему неподвластны.

В конце концов, он умел превращаться в бурю. Не каждый волшебник мог сотворить такое чудо.

Зачитавшись в очередной раз, он поднялся наверх лишь глубокой ночью. В маленькой квартире на окраине Лондона, где Ньют прятал его от чужих глаз, сперва было сыро и холодно, так что пришлось применять специальные чары. Теперь даже окна и стены несли на себе отпечаток магии Ньюта — ощущение тонкое, но ясное, как запах, остающийся на подушке, — и Криденс ощущал себя спокойно, как никогда раньше. У него словно бы появился настоящий дом.

_Ведь дом там, где сердце._

Ньют растянулся на кровати, откинув руку так, что она почти полностью свесилась с края. Грудь мерно вздымалась, приоткрытые губы тронула ласковая улыбка. Он выглядел таким уютным, таким настоящим, и Криденсу невыносимо захотелось ощутить в объятиях его расслабленное тёплое тело. Беспокоить спящего — не очень-то вежливо… но ведь Ньют разрешает ему делать с собой что угодно. Он не рассердится, даже если его потревожить прямо сейчас.

Беззвучно ступая, Криденс приблизился к кровати и внимательнее взглянул на улыбающееся лицо. Он знал, что если прикоснуться к Ньюту руками, тот сразу проснётся; он всегда спал очень чутко — сказывались, вероятно, годы работы в окружении дикой природы. Криденс усмехнулся почти самодовольно: его способности позволяли обходиться без рук. Достаточно было лишь пожелать.

Пыльная лента оплела руку Ньюта, потянула медленно, бережно, укладывая её поудобней; Ньют вздохнул и перекатился на другую сторону кровати, так что небрежно наброшенное одеяло сползло окончательно. Устроившись на освободившемся месте, Криденс накрыл полотном обскура полуобнажённое тело, окутал его, пытаясь привлечь к себе магию Ньюта. Тот снова вздохнул и податливо выгнулся, как от настоящего прикосновения.

Отложив мешающее одеяло, Криденс придвинулся и снова потянул магию, аккуратно и медленно, чтобы не потревожить Ньюта резким ощущением; с первого раза не получилось, и он велел себе сосредоточиться. Полотно разделилось на рваные полосы и принялось неспешно обвивать тело, охватывая руки, оползая по ногам; бережно уложив Ньюта на спину, сжало в неосязаемых объятиях. Криденс высвободил ещё немного обскура, так что вокруг распустился шлейф из дыма и песка, и после этого смог наконец затронуть чужую магию — отчасти распадаясь заколдованной пылью, он начинал ощущать это тонкое нежное нечто так же отчётливо, как настоящее тело Ньюта. Она всколыхнулась охотно и начала растекаться, сплетаясь с краями обскура. Рот Ньюта расслабленно приоткрылся, дыхание стало громче; на щеках проступил румянец. Криденс склонился ниже, жадно всматриваясь в лицо.

Этот человек принадлежит ему.

Удивительно.

Он сильнее сжал пыльные кольца, и Ньют выгнулся снова, вдохнул, длинно и чуть хрипловато — покорный, подчиняющийся самым лёгким прикосновениям обскура. Тот привычно заскользил по коже, обнимая податливое тело, лаская бережно и откровенно. Возбуждение Ньюта становилось всё более очевидным — ощутимым, и Криденс, беззастенчиво наслаждаясь этим, ловил каждое движение; пульсация чужой крови ощущалась как собственная. Он снова сжал полотна, и Ньют охотно подался к обскуру, стиснул пальцы на рваных лентах, оплетающих руки. Криденс с восторгом смотрел, как он дышит, коротко облизывая губы и сбиваясь всё чаще, и убеждал себя не спешить.

Он не мог устоять.

Полотна поползли по животу и по бёдрам Ньюта, как настоящий песок затекая под пижаму, и стали уплотняться в тонкие щупальца, кончиками собираясь между ног. Криденс сосредоточился на управлении этой частью обскура, чтобы случайно не причинить Ньюту боль; может, он и прав, говоря, что в ней есть своя прелесть, как в специи, добавленной к блюду — но сейчас точно не самый подходящий момент для дегустации подобного рода. Обскур, к счастью, пока слушался очень точно — нужно лишь не поддаваться эмоциям и удержать контроль.

От осторожного прикосновения Ньют вздохнул и чуть шире раздвинул ноги; его лицо уже полностью залила краска, и в обманчивом лунном свете кожа казалась до странности тёмной. Криденс аккуратно втолкнул в тело Ньюта самое тонкое щупальце и замедлился. Обскур буквально просачивался внутрь, втекал по крупицам; щупальце понемногу сделалось толстым и почти жёстким. Криденс попробовал двинуть им, но получил вместо желанных стонов тихий жалобный звук и остановился, задумался ненадолго.

Щупальце медленно истончилось и снова расширилось, повторило чуть резче — раз, другой; Ньют томно вздохнул. Его губы пересохли, на нижней проступила неровная полоса. Присмотревшись, Криденс понял, что это корочка; он склонился так низко, что мог бы тронуть её языком, но сделать это не осмелился. Рано. Однако искушение ощутить живое тепло своим собственным, настоящим телом было слишком велико. Не касаясь кожи, он неторопливо провёл ладонями вдоль раскинутых рук Ньюта, над грудью, над животом и, едва не затронув, пальцами проследил выступ шрама на рёбрах. От тела шёл хорошо различимый жар. С жадностью впитывая ощущения, Криденс отвлёкся, и щупальце дёрнулось; он замер, но Ньют лишь ахнул почти неслышно и прогнулся в объятиях сущности. Криденс рискнул повторить.

С тихим стоном Ньют приоткрыл глаза, мутные, очень светлые, и закрыл снова; едва ли он что-то видел в этот момент. Щупальце внутри толкнулось сильнее, и Криденс с удовольствием ощутил дрожь, пробежавшую по разгорячённому телу. Ресницы Ньюта вновь разомкнулись — мягко блеснул отражённый свет, — но он всё ещё спал; его сердце гулко билось, подчиняя своему ритму обскур.

После очередного резкого движения Ньют застонал отчётливо и стал подаваться навстречу щупальцу. Не выдержав, Криденс обвил его руками поверх пыльных лент, прижался, сливаясь с ним и с восхитительной ласковой магией, которая обволакивала обскур уже полностью. Она тонко пульсировала, отвечая на действия сущности, и от этого границы тела растворялись; Криденс погружался в приятную пустоту, где не было ничего, кроме них двоих и этого сплетения магии. Безотчётно опасаясь упасть, он сильнее прижал к себе Ньюта.

Тот, кажется, пытался проснуться: приоткрывал невидящие глаза вновь и вновь, порой болезненно жмурясь; хватал ртом воздух, словно задыхался во сне и стремился из него вырваться; что-то шептал, будто обращаясь к самому себе. Он был мягким и сонным, все движения казались текучими, плавными, очень естественными; очарованный этим, Криденс не устоял — прижался губами ко рту, проследил языком стянутую полоску, потом приподнялся, с восхищением рассматривая растрепавшиеся волосы и подвижное лицо. Ньют слабо мотал головой, неразборчиво — вперемежку со стонами — бормоча, и Криденс не сразу понял, что он сопротивляется. Смутное ощущение неправильности оформилось в подозрение, когда Ньют оттолкнул скользнувшую по руке ленту обскура.

— Хватит, пожалуйста, хватит… — он всё же открыл глаза, чуть покрасневшие, слезящиеся. — Не надо, отпусти меня, отпусти…

Он заметался, уворачиваясь от прикосновений; Криденс аккуратно удержал его, обвив руки двумя парами щупалец, и заново оплёл тело полотном из магического песка.

— Не надо… — выдохнул Ньют, одновременно подавшись к щупальцу внутри в ответ на очередной толчок.

— Тише, это же я, — Криденс, сбитый с толку, обхватил его лицо ладонями. — Всё хорошо.

Ньют всхлипнул и попытался закрыться руками. Его лицо выражало растерянность и почти отчаяние.

— Это же я, — повторил Криденс, мягко целуя горячую щёку и ставший влажным рот. — Я здесь, с тобой. Слышишь?

Обскур замедлился, поплыл по коже деликатно и нежно. Всхлипнув ещё раз, Ньют неловко обхватил Криденса за шею и прижался всем телом с неожиданной силой.

— Всё в порядке, — Криденс обнял его руками, бережно сжал обскуром, — я не сделаю тебе больно.

Щупальце двинулось, возвращая себе прежний темп. Оживилась притихшая, будто бы замершая магия Ньюта; он застонал негромко и наконец-то снова расслабился, чуть развёл сдвинутые было ноги, позволяя продолжить. Жест был символический — выростам обскура смена позы помешать не могла, — но Криденс от этого тоже успокоился. Его не отвергают. Он сделал что-то не так, но это можно исправить.

На лице Ньюта всё ещё сохранялось болезненное выражение; между печально выгнувшихся бровей залегли складки. Криденс поцеловал сомкнутые губы, осторожно добиваясь ответа, и они постепенно раскрылись; он тронул кончиком языка отдающий железом горячий след на нижней губе, затем отстранился. Лицо Ньюта смягчилось, он откинулся в объятиях обскура и вздохнул свободнее. Осмелев, Криденс чуть увеличил щупальце внутри тела и толкнул сильно и резко, как обычно нравилось Ньюту; наградой был откровенный глубокий стон.

Пятна румянца заново слились в единый покров; кожа Ньюта пылала, на висках и на лбу выступил пот. Слушая отрывистое дыхание и тихие стоны, Криденс внимательно следил за движениями, чтобы предугадать желания Ньюта. Тот снова был покорным, податливым, и его тело, окутанное пеленой истончившегося обскура, ощутимо дрожало. Стараясь, чтобы щупальце не сбивалось с ритма, Криденс провёл ладонью по напряжённому животу, сдвинул ниже пояс пижамных брюк, но продолжить не успел — Ньют выгнулся, открыв рот в беззвучном стоне, впиваясь пальцами в плечи, и после томительной паузы обмяк. Рука соскользнула с плеча Криденса, напоследок слегка царапнув; Ньют утомлённо опустил ресницы и отвернул лицо.

Повисло молчание. Криденс слышал, как стучит сердце Ньюта — собственного он почти не ощущал, его биение терялось за мягкой пульсацией обскура; подождав, пока грохот немного утихнет, он наклонился и поддел носом слипшиеся прядки на виске, как обычно делал сам Ньют.

Тот приоткрыл глаза, искоса бросил взгляд; обычной улыбки — довольной и благодарной, которую Криденс всегда получал после секса — на его лице не было.

— Не делай так больше, — неожиданно ровным голосом сказал он. — Не трогай меня, когда я сплю.

— Прости, я не хотел… доставить тебе неудобства. — Криденс расплёл полотна обскура и обнял Ньюта руками, осторожно прижав к себе. — Я могу что-нибудь сделать, чтобы исправить ошибку?

Ньют качнул головой:

— Нет… то есть, это не твоя ошибка. Я не подумал, что следует предупредить об ограничениях. — Он поёжился: — Завтра попробую вспомнить, что ещё делать нежелательно. Подай мою палочку.

Криденс потянулся к прикроватному столику, но тот стоял слишком далеко, и он развернул одно из тонких щупалец, ещё сохранивших форму. Сейчас, когда возбуждение несколько спало, обскур снова слушался тонко и точно. Пока Ньют накладывал чары, чтобы привести себя в относительный порядок, Криденс, прикрыв глаза, наслаждался активной живой магией; это напоминало ему погружение в тёплые воды озера или появление солнца из-за туч.

Когда палочка отправилась обратно на столик, он вернул себе собственную магию, медленно растворив обскур в теле, и улёгся рядом с Ньютом; помедлив, решился спросить:

— Было так неприятно?

— Вовсе нет, — Ньют погладил его по плечу. Рука чуть дрожала. — Было хорошо. Но всё равно не делай так больше… не буди меня таким образом.

Криденс судорожно вздохнул.

— Это какое-то… воспоминание?

Выразиться прямее он не осмелился, но Ньют понял — улыбнулся немного натянуто, словно хотел успокоить, и отвёл взгляд.

— Нет, это просто кошмар, очень давний. Мне снилось нечто похожее… будто я просыпаюсь в объятиях тьмы, никого не вижу и не слышу, но не могу освободиться — она держит меня, сжимает, как будто готовится поглотить. Хуже всего в таких снах — ощущение полной беспомощности: не вскрикнуть, не вырваться… Я всегда просыпался, когда тьма начинала меня душить.

Он неловко приткнулся головой к плечу, и Криденс осторожно обнял его.

— Может, ты провидец? Ведь именно это с тобой происходит. И… — он глубоко вздохнул, но всё же заставил себя сказать это: — И в ту ночь, в Нью-Йорке, тебя действительно могла поглотить тьма — в самом буквальном смысле.

Ньют обдумал эти слова — лица его Криденс не видел, но не сомневался, что сейчас оно выражает очаровательную сосредоточенность, — потом пожал плечом:

— Едва ли дело в этом. С прорицаниями у меня всегда было скверно. — В его голосе зазвучала улыбка: — Скорее, я просто впечатлительный. Знаешь, даже если жить среди волшебников с рождения, с возрастом, изучая магический мир, можно узнать немало неприятного и жуткого. Этот мотив преследовал меня несколько лет, появляясь без видимой причины, потом бесследно исчез… я и не вспоминал об этом.

— Прости, — повторил Криденс, — я не хотел тебя напугать. — Он прижался губами к спутанным прядям, падающим Ньюту на лоб, и после паузы спросил с лёгкой улыбкой: — Можно будить тебя хотя бы поцелуем, как Спящую Красавицу?

— Какую красавицу? — Ньют посмотрел на него озадаченно. Он подслеповато щурился, глаза как будто посветлели; лунный свет падал на лицо, смягчая черты.

— Спящую. — Криденс невольно усмехнулся. — Это старая магловская сказка. Неужели ты никогда её не слышал?

Для волшебника Ньют неплохо разбирался в магловских легендах и сказках и мог легко поддержать соответствующий разговор; однако сейчас он неловко мотнул головой и, сонно потирая глаза, вновь уложил её Криденсу на плечо. Тот задумчиво перебрал рыжие волосы, потом стал поглаживать Ньюта по щеке.

— Тогда слушай. Давным-давно, в далёком королевстве…

Когда он закончил, Ньют мирно спал, уютно обняв его обеими руками. Одеяло снова сползло; встряхивая края, чтобы получше укрыть Ньюта, Криденс вдруг понял, что так и не услышал ответа на свой вопрос. Однако это могло подождать до утра; улыбаясь своим мыслям, он закрыл глаза.

Он сможет получить любые ответы. Стоит лишь пожелать.


End file.
